


-

by lazy_lemon



Category: Burnt (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7096894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>아담이 런던으로 돌아오기 전의 나혼자만의 설정<br/>연습용이라 짧고 두서없고 정신도 없음</p>
    </blockquote>





	-

**Author's Note:**

> 아담이 런던으로 돌아오기 전의 나혼자만의 설정  
> 연습용이라 짧고 두서없고 정신도 없음

굳은 살로 단단히 여문 손 끝에 닿는 굴의 부드러운 속살이 레몬즙과 어우러졌을 때 어떤 맛을 내는지 아담은 잘 알고 있었다. 싱싱해서 손 끝이 닿으면 뭉클어질 듯 보드랍지만 탄력 있는 살은 그리 만만한 것이 아니어서 그대로 미끄러지며 바다 깊은 곳의 향긋함을 내뿜는다. 레몬의 향과 산미는 굴이 입술에 닿는 순간에는 숨 죽여 기다리다 입천장을 에워싸고 혀를 감싸들면 느릿하게 스미어 어쩔 수 없이 바다가 전해주는 비릿함을 더없이 싱그러운 향으로 바꿔준다. 제 철을 맞이한 굴이 그 단단한 껍데기 안에 숨기고 있는 감미로움은 신이 인간에게 준 축복이 아닐 수 없다. 

되뇌고 되뇌어 이제는 그 다가옴이 새삼스럽지도 않은 숫자에 다다르자 저도 모르게 손 끝이 떨렸다. 굴 손질은 이제 눈을 감고도 할 수 있다고 생각했는데 그도 아니었던 듯 손에 익은 칼이 서툴러 아담은 손 끝에 힘을 주었다. 몇 번이고 찢어지고 베어져 이제는 날카롭게 벼린 굴의 껍데기에도 그저 둔중한 통증만을 전해주던 손이 이제야 다가선 환희를 알아채고는 옛 기억을 되살린다. 스스로에게 주었던 시련은 몇 번의 실패 끝에 결국 성공이라는 빛을 저 멀리서 보여주기 시작한다. 결코 끝이 보이지 않을 어둠이라 생각했지만 저 멀리 빛이 보이기 시작하는 그 끝은 시작이라, 아담은 환희에 차 울부짖는 대신 천 번째의 굴을 입 안에 밀어넣었다. 거친 굴 껍데기만큼이나 단단해진 손 끝과 반대로 혀 끝은 더없이 섬세해서 목구멍 너머로 미끄러지는 그 신선한 향을 고스란히 뇌내로 전해준다. 

'Little Tony'

레몬 대신 아담은 단 하나의 이름을 더해 마지막 숨까지 굴을 삼켜내었고 손에서 떼지 않던 칼을 내던졌다. 이제는, 돌아갈 때가 되었다. 자신이 갚아야 할 빚이 있다는 것이다. 

 

*

 

자신이 어떻게 망가지게 되었는가에 대해, 아담 자신보다도 타블로이드 지 들이 더 명확하게 알고 있는 것 같았다. 그다지 크지는 않았지만 미식가들 사이에서 입소문이 자자한 장 뤽의 레스토랑에 새로 들어온 셰프는 그의 음식을 먹어 본 적이 없는 사람도 이름만은 알 정도로 유명했다. 가십지들은 그의 사진과 기사로 두어 페이지는 가뿐히 채워넣었고 파리의 호사가들 역시 자신들이 마시는 와인이며 샴페인의 등급을 한 단계 높이는 안주로 아담 존스의 이름을 들먹였다. 미국에서 온 햇병아리 셰프. 설거지 담당조차도 추천서가 없으면 불가능하다는 꼬리표가 붙어있는 레스토랑에 그가 어떻게 머리를 들이밀었는지는 엄청나게 많은 가설들이 떠돌았다. 가장 신빙성 있는 것은 뤽이 딸들 중 하나가, 혹은 모두가 그에게 반했다는 것으로 뤽은 그런 가십에는 답할 가치도 없다고 고개를 틀었지만 그런 단호함이 오히려 호기심을 부추기는 것도 사실이었다. 하지만 그럼에도 곱슬거리는 머리카락과 5월의 하늘처럼 반짝이는 눈동자는 마주하는 이들의 마음을 녹이기에 충분했고 서툰 프랑스어에도 불구하고 매끄러운면서 직설적인 입담은 그를 알고 있는 사람의 반을 그의 사람으로, 나머지 반을 적으로 만들기에 충분했다.

장 뤽은 여느 프랑스인들이 그러하듯 입에 발린 칭찬은 하지 않는 남자였다. 매서운 농담이 섞인 질책은 집어던지는 접시보다도 날카롭게 심장을 베어나간다. 그런 그에게 인정을 받는다는 것이 어떤 의미인지, 그 때의 아담은 알지 못했다. 빛나던 별이던 아담 존스가 결국 자기 도취에 무너졌다는 말이 지배적이라는 것을 뒤늦게 알았지만 그것이 과연 자기도취였는지는 지금까지도 알지 못한다. 밑바닥 인생을 살던 그에게 파리는 또 하나의 시궁창이었다. 그가 모든 것을 바쳐 찾아온 파리에서 다시 무너지지 않기 위해서, 다시 시궁창의 쥐로 돌아가지 않기 위해 할 수 있는 것은 자극에 취하는 것이었다. 미식가들의 천국. 그 한마디가 아담을 파리로 이끌었다. 결국에 아담이 따른 것인 혀 끝의 쾌락인 것이다. 그 누구도 충분히 주지 않았던 사랑은 달콤한 음식과 향긋한 술로 씻어낼 수 있다. 적어도 아담은 그렇게 생각했다. 인간의 가장 단순한 욕구. 노력 이전에 아담에게는 재능이 있었고 배를 불리기 위해서 시작했던 식당의 일이 고급 레스토랑의 셰프에까지 닿는 것은 순식간의 일이었다. 그 재능을 알아본 것이 장 뤽었다는 것은 아담에게는 행운이었으나 장 뤽 자신에게는 불행이었다. 가르치는 것을 고스란히 흡수하고 그 이상의 것을 만들어내는 제자에게 장 뤽은 감탄했지만 갑자기 밑바닥에 치고 올라온 별이 어떻게 추락하는지에 대해서는 상상할 겨를이 없었다.

결국에, 인간은 자신에게 주어지지 않은 것을 갈망하고 그것 때문에 좌절하는 것이다. 아무리 천재적인 요리사로 불려도 결코 넘을 수 없는 벽은 존재했다. 이를테면, 아담에게 있어 토니의 혀가 그러했다.

키친에서 함께 일하는 이들과 달리 홀 매니져 겸 소믈리에로 들어와 있던 토니는 처음부터 아담과 그 성질이 다른 존재였다. 순탄한 삶을 살아온 장 뤽에게 토니는 조금 더 익숙한 세계의 인간이었고 아담은 모든 것이 놀라워 상상의 여지조차 없는 낯선 존재였다. 낯선 것은 당황스럽지만 매혹적이다. 고집이 세 다루기 힘들다는 점까지 셰프의 미덕으로 보았던 장 뤽은 아담에게 자신의 자리를 넘겨 줄 생각을 한 것은 어쩌면 당연한 일인지도 몰랐다. 장 뤽은 아담의 요리에 대한 열정만을 보았지 그 너머에 존재한 공허를, 그것을 채우기 위해서 닥치는대로 몰두하는 쾌감에의 중독을 쉽게 알아보지 못했다. 하지만 아담에게 있어 토니는 다시금 찾아온 불안이었다.

어릴 적부터 곱고 향긋한 것만을 맛봐 온 혀 끝은 정갈하고 매서워서 그저 훈련된 솜씨만으로는 잡아낼 수 없는 감각을 너무도 자연스럽게 찾아낸다. 같은 양의 허브가 들어간 소스에서, 같은 양의 소금이 들어간 고기에서, 같은 시간 동안 조리한 생선에서 어떤 변수가 어떻게 섞여들어갔는지 너무도 미세해서 집어넣고 조리한 자신조차도 찾기 어려운 차이를 토니는 직감적으로 잡아내었다. 젊은 셰프의 불안감으로 치부될 수 있는 일들이 쌓이고 쌓이며, 심지어 그것이 같은 주방 내에서가 아니라 외부 사람에 의해 이루어지는 것이라는 것이 자신도 모르게 아담의 불안감을 증폭시켰다. 

토니는 맛에 있어 무겁거나 가볍다는 표현을 즐겨했고 그것은 그가 책임지고 있는 와인들에 대해서도 마찬가지였다. 계속해서 들어왔던 그런 표현들은 아담에게도 익숙한 것이다. 깊고 풍성한, 즐거운, 밝고 어두운. 혀 끝이 아니라 손 끝이나 시선에서나 잡아낼 수 있을 것 같은 감각을 너무도 자연스럽게 사용하는 것은 자신의 음식에 대한 찬사로 족했다. 그것은 장 뤽의 레스토랑과 아담의 요리에 대한 '글'에서 완전한 형태를 갖추어야 했다. 토니가 바꾼 와인이 아담의 요리에 대한 평론에 서너 줄의 찬사를 더 달아주었을 때, 아주 가느다란 가시처럼 심장 한 켠에 박혀 이따금씩 반짝이는 그것은 아담에게 다른 종류의 도피처를 찾게 만들었다.

약과 술은 너무도 쉽게 인간을 무디게 만들었다. 토니가 서툴게도 걱정의 가면을 쓴 애정의 한 끝을 내비친 순간, 아담은 그것만으로도 그를 이겼다는 도취감에 사로잡혔다. 그리고 그것이 얼마나 헛된 생각이었는지. 자신이 만들어 낸 사고들이 스스로도 주체하지 못하게 되어 쫒기고 쫒기다 결국 자신의 발로 떠나온 고향으로 돌아가는 순간에 아담은 토니의 눈빛을 떠올렸다. 헛된 기대를 버리지 못하지만 결국에는 그것이 이루어질 수 없음을 아는 눈은 투명하고 서툴러서, 아담은 처음으로 자신이 한 일을 되짚어보았다.


End file.
